


Thanatonaucy: Fangs, Bared

by mehenisms



Series: Thanatonaucy [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mock Grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehenisms/pseuds/mehenisms
Summary: The thanatonauts of the Cult of Osiris utilize death in strange ways. It is only the beginning, after all. One death grants only a second of sight, but a second more than most are given. Through stitching these fragments of time together, one may see incredible things.When, where, and why do they take place? That is more difficult.





	Thanatonaucy: Fangs, Bared

[fire crackles]  
  
"I see...Darkness. The end of us all!"  
  
"But the Light--"  
  
"Yes, the Light - the Light is there, brilliant, _shining_ -"

"From where-?"  
  
"The Traveler...? No-"  
  
"No, something...something else."  
  
"Yes...a savior-"  
  
"Something will come--"  
  
"Something to save us - it will come from the coffers of Osiris himself--"  
  
"Yes, a tool, a gift, a treasure, a _savior_ \- but what--"  
  
"Or _who_."  
  
"From Osiris? I see the Tower, the City, the Earth--"  
  
"Old Russia?"  
  
"... _Yes_...."  
  
"But from within us--"  
  
"A crossing-over; an intermediary; something familiar-"  
  
"But still unknown."  
  
"Yes. Something we will find amongst ourselves from beyond our reach--"  
  
"Some _one_."  
  
"So you say; I believe it will be abstract, a power within us."  
  
"But not as you imply."  
  
"We can disagree."  
  
"It is unclear, yes."  
  
"Osiris _will_ have a hand, though."  
  
"But of course, that was a decided factor, from long ago; even the Speaker--"  
  
"We did know, yes; do not credit _that_ one."  
  
"He would have taken hold regardless of tutelage. I do not intend heresy."  
  
"We are still only men, brother."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"The Light fades quickly--"  
  
"But I see it, _striking_ , _slithering_ , _coiling_ \--"  
  
"Sly, _suffocating_ the Dark, _destroying_ it, _blinding_ it--...."  
  
"...."  
  
[silence]  
  
[silence continues]  
  
"I can see no more, brother."  
  
"Yes, sight leaves us blind again."  
  
[silence]  
  
"Once more?"  
  
[gunshots]  
  
[silence]  
  
[fire crackling]  
  
"The Light, _again_ \--"  
  
" _Yes--!_ "  
  
[end transmission]

**Author's Note:**

> scraps i wrote one day on a break at work, just as foresight into a potential story i want to write -- which is a small part of my oc's major storyline throughout the d1 and later d2 story. was meant to be reminiscent of some of bungie's shorter (lazier?) grimoire card entries.


End file.
